Disadvantage
by BeautifullyTragicElphie
Summary: Follow Zelia Willow on her way to her first Hunger Games along with her special mentor. Will she make it or follow in the footsteps of many tributes?


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I checked out for awhile :( .. Ummm I mean a long time... Well anyways I'm back and ready to start a new idea! Check this out!**

**NOTE: The rebellion never happened in this story. This is what happens when nothing happened between President Snow, Katniss and Peeta. I know that would have never happen but, don't lecture me about it! Just kidding. This will also be in many different points of view.**

ZELIA'S POV

"Zelia! Zelia, wake up sweetheart." I pull the blanket over my head and wait until my mother finally gives up and walks back to the kitchen but she doesn't. Instead, she rips the blanket off and I listen as she tosses it on the ground next to my bed.

"Zelia, please get up. It's the day of the reaping and I want you to hurry and get to school so your not tired when they dismiss you early to go to the town square."

I open my eyes but still see darkness. I'm blind. Have been since birth. I don't enjoy it but I have to live with it. I hear things twice as good then a regular human though. At least I have that.

"Zelia, are you listening to me?"

I roll my eyes and and scowl.

"Loud and clear mom. Loud and clear," I say somewhat annoyed.

"Good, because you know how much I hate repeating myself," She says as I listen to her footsteps exit my room.

I hop out of bed and get dressed in the clothes my mom picked out. I practically know where everything is by heart since I'm blind and I have to get use to it.

I feel my way down the steps and to the kitchen. My mother gently takes my hand and sets me down at the table. I feel for my fork and pick it up ever so slightly.

"So hun, are you ready for the reapings?"

I look in my mom's direction and shake my head.

"Mom, do you think the Capitol will reconstuct my eye sight if I'm choosen?"

"I honestly don't know sweetheart, but don't get any ideas Zelia."

"Oh mom!"

After I eat my breakfest I start making my way to school. I may be blind but I have remarkable memory. I feel the hard bumps on the signs that tell me which class room is which. I find my History class and walk through the door. I feel for my seat just as everyone comes filing into the room.

Since it's reaping day, we don't have to do anything, so everyone just talks. I sit alone. I never really tried to make friends. I don't know if it's because people don't like me or if my condition is frightening to them. I wonder if they think it's contagious, because it's not. I think they are just scared because i'm really the only one in district 12 with this condition.

I hear the bell ringing, signaling us it's time for the reaping. We all fall in one line. Someone touches my hand and it startles me.

"Hi. I'm Ivery. Do you need help getting to town square?"

The ring in her voice mezmerized me. Nobody has ever talked to me, let alone touch me, afraid they would catch my blindness i guess.

"Ummm sure, thanks Ivery."

"No problem. Oh and by the way, I don't think your contagious," she says with a giggle at the end.

I smile and let her lead me to town square.

"How old are you Zelia?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Oh, I'm fifteen."

I smile at her, wondering if she is even looking at me. She takes me to the fourteen year old group of girls and says good-bye as she makes her way to her group. I listen to the mayor make his speech about the dark days and hear the clickitty clack of Effie Trinkets high heeled shoes. As always she starts with "Ladies first!"

I hear her hand shuffle through the ball of names and listen to here unfold it.

"And the female tribute of district 12 is ... Ivery Blancord!"

Ivery? Ivery! No not her! Anyone but her! I know that I have just meet her but.. but it's not fair! For her and for me! She is my only friend and she is way to nice to deserve this!

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I push my way through a group of people until I reach empty air.

"Zelia, no. I... I have to do this," she whispers.

"Please Ivery, don't go."

I feel for her hand and push her behind me as I make my way to the steps. I feel a soft warm hand on my arm. It's gentle with me. Without thinking I reach up and touch the person's face. It is as detailed as a beautifuly painted picture, so I'm told. Their eyes have long eyelashes. Their cheeks so full. Finally their lips, so gentle and vibrating with life. I feel the pair of lips curve into a smile.

"Hello, I'm your mentor, Katniss Everdeen."

**So did your guys like it? Hate it? Should I continue or stop? Thanks! Love you guys!**


End file.
